Jogorian Civil War
The Jogorian Civil War is a war currently being fought between the loyalist UFJP and the rebelling OJWA. The OJWA is rebelling due to the religious outcry to not allow the Hydran Virus to reach Jogorian space. With the first Jogorian world sucumbing to the virus in late 150,038 MYC, the outer worlds that aren't as well defended decided to rebel and take the situation on themselves. The Ignition of War As word spread that the Hydran Virus was just a few lightyears away from the outer Jogorian world of Lemarr on the fringes of Federal space, the United Federal Military sent a force of 3 million soldiers to quell the riots in the streets and restore order as well as bring a sense of security to its populace. As the remaining Rahavians were evacuated from Rahavi, the United Federal Navy caught it's first glimpse of the threat the Hydrans posed to the galaxy. With very limited casualties during the evacuation, the United Federal Naval Marine Corps managed to make heroes of themselves in the eyes of the Rahavians. The planet was destroyed in an attempt to erradicate the virus. A month later, a meteorite crashed on the planet of Lamarr. It was a small impact and caused no damage as it fell in the rural Leveria Mountains. The UFM immediately quarantined the area to settle the population. However, the guarding of the quarantined zone was very relaxed and many visitors came to see the impact site. Within 3 weeks, there were reports of mutants running around the country side. Within a month, the battle for Lamarr had begun. Undermanned and outgunned, the UFM stood no chance as the Hydran Virus began to spread and eventually made it into the cities. Within three months, Lamarr had fallen and all 2 billion Jogorians that once called it home had been killed or mutated. The giant Terraformers turned the once green and lush world into a giant ice ball. Orbital defence stations were soon online, preventing the UFN from nuking the planet. With the loss of Lamarr, more and more outer worlds became restless and soon plunged into anarchy. With the UFM, UFN and UFNMC spread thin trying to contain the Hydrans, these worlds soon rebelled and declared independence. They began raiding Federal trade routes for supplies to try and survive on their own. It wasn't long before the Outer Jogorian Worlds Alliance was formed to ensure the Federation couldn't retake a single colony. War Errupts In the last month of 150,038 MYC, the United Federation of Jogorian Planets declared war on the Outer Jogorian Worlds Alliance for attacking supply lines. Over 5 million UFN ships had deserted and joined the OJWA and it's newly formed Alliance Navy. Nearly 200 billion UFM soldiers defected to fight for their own worlds in the newly formed Alliance Army. As the new year arrived, the UFJP launched an aggressive campaign aimed at taking back nearly all the lost worlds within a few months. At first, the unorganized Alliance Army and Navy were nearly powerless in trying to stop the better equipped and trained Federal troops. Over 35 worlds fell in just a few weeks time. They were immediately reannexed and had a military government set up over them. However, as the Alliance began to organize its military, the Federal advance began to slow and by mid 150,039 MYC, had even stopped in nearly all sectors. This stalemate soon turned the war into a war of attrition. This was extremely dangerous for the UFJP as they had been fighting the Hydran Virus for nearly a year now and had losses piling up. As the months dragged on, support for the war began to deminish drastically on the Alliance side and many Jogorians just wanted things to return to how they were before the war, now realizing the Federation kept them very safe compared to other races in the galaxy dealing with extinction due to the Hydrans. Slowly, the Federation began to make headway again, but at a much slower rate. It is estimated that at this pace, the war will cost nearly a trillion Jogorian lives and will last for about 15 more years. With current figures, the Federals will be victorious due to the size of their fleets and the ability to bombard planet surfaces if the Alliance does not give in shortly. Category:Wars